Structures (Dungeon Village)
Structures are one of your most important sources of income in the game. While some buildings allow your adventurers to buy equipment, most simply have a chance to effect your adventurers' stats, as well as make you money. Structures consist of environment, houses, shops, and eateries. Structure have an upkeep, which often makes having every structure impractical, although not impossible. You must research structures before using them, and new structures are available for research as your village rank increases. In the tables below, stands for village points. Upgrading Shops and eateries have certain stats that increase once the structure levels up. A structure levels up after it has been visited by adventurers enough times, and then remodeled by the player. Even after a structures reaches level 5 (the max level), stats often aren't maxed, and require items to max the individual stats out. Using items on a facility can boost its price, quality, and appeal. Facilities with high appeal will be used more often. Note that stat increases for structures via items do not carryover on a replay-through. Area Boost Booth environment and structures have an "Area Boost" which affects the surrounding facilities. While the environment boosts price and quality, structures boost appeal. Area boosts affect anything in a 1 square radius around any given tile of the environment / structure. Standard Actions Flowers and trees ' Note:' The build costs will multiply over time. General The Weapon Shop, Armor Shop, Accessory Shop, and Inn are different from the other buildings below, in that they serve unique purposes. The weapon, armor, and accessory shop sell equipment for your adventure to use. This is using their own money, rather than you spending money yours to outfit them. Be wary however, as they may not always get what you want them to. The inn is unique in that when an adventure is injured in a battle, they must be brought to the inn to recover. 1'''. AB stands for "Area Boost" (see above) and increases the appeal of surrounding structures. Food/Drink - | style="text-align: left;" |Ice Cream Shop |600 |210 | style="text-align: left;" | + |360 |6 |4 |1080 |120 |80 | +5 |Shop opens |30 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Bakery |600 |250 | style="text-align: left;" | + |420 |6 |4 |1260 |120 |80 | +10 | colspan="2" | | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Cafe |700 |280 | style="text-align: left;" | + |420 |6 |5 |1260 |120 |100 | +10 |Shop opens |50 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Fruit Shop |800 |420 | style="text-align: left;" | + |480 |6 |5 |1440 |120 |100 | +10 |One star town |60 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Curry Shop |900 |430 | style="text-align: left;" | ++ | | | |1530 |140 |100 | +5 |Two star town |70 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Stew Shop |900 |460 | style="text-align: left;" | ++ |540 |7 |5 |1620 |140 |100 | +5 |Three star town |70 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Restaurant |1000 |540 | style="text-align: left;" | ++ | | | |1800 |140 |120 | +10 |Two star town |120 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |BBQ Shop |1000 |550 | style="text-align: left;" | ++ ++ |690 |7 |7 |2070 |140 |140 | +10 |Three star town | | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Pub |800 |570 | style="text-align: left;" | ++ ++ | | | |1710 |140 |140 | +10 |Two star town |90 | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Fancy Bar |1500 |750 | style="text-align: left;" | +++ + | | | |2700 |200 |160 | +5 | colspan="2" |Book Shields moving in | style="text-align: left;" | |- | style="text-align: left;" |Witch's House |2000 |600 | style="text-align: left;" | +++ + |750 |10 |8 |2250 |200 |160 | +20 |Cauldron at 30 knowledge | | style="text-align: left;" | |} '''1. AB stands for "Area Boost" (see above) and increases the appeal of surrounding structures.